The New Pilot
by Lena Yuy1
Summary: Relena bashing.Serena transfer to the pilots school and now theres trouble that the pilots can't handle anymore.Who had betrayed them to Oz?what will happen to that person and Serena?Will Serena live or die in the end.have scouts. RR please sad end maybe
1.

The New Pilot  
  
  
Serena groan inside. She glared at the school. She hated going to school   
  
especially one that talks about peace all the time but in order to do her mission she   
  
had to go to school to be able to follow the Gundam Boys also known as the   
  
Gboys. She sigh.   
  
She walked into the office. She glance at the secretary. "I'm Serena   
  
moon, and I'm here for my schedule," she said. The lady motion her to the door.   
  
"Ms. Relina is waiting for you Ms. Moon," the lady said. Serena nodded and   
  
enter the room.   
  
She held the look of surprised when she open the door but it disappear   
  
right away. The people that had notice wonder if they just imagined it. There   
  
were the Gboys with Relina hanging onto the "perfect soldier. Relina looked at   
  
her and straighten up. "Hello Ms. Relina, I'm sorry to bother you but   
  
I'm here for my schedule," I said loud enough for everyone to hear. She nodded   
  
and pulled out 6 papers. She hand one to each of them. "Can you guys show her   
  
to her room, I have to things to catch up with Heero," Relina asked them.   
  
"No, we have no fucking thing to talk about Relina. I will never go out   
  
with you nor do I ever plan to before I die bitch," Heero said glaring at her. She   
  
tried to act sexy. They tried not to laugh. "But baby" Relina said. "Don't call me that,"   
  
Heero interrupt her. She could only nodded meekly.   
  
The guys went outside motioning that they would take her to her room.   
  
The boys walked in front of her. She took this time to study them. Heero was 16   
  
with messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. He has a height of 5'8, and a   
  
weight of 150lbs. Trowa also had brown hair but with green eyes in stead. His   
  
bangs covered one eye and showed only one eye. He was 17 with a height of   
  
5'10 and a weight of 165lbs. Duo also had brown hair and blue eyes. His   
  
hair was put up in a long braid. He was also 16 with a height of 5'8 and a weight   
  
of 149lbs. Quatre had blond hair and blue eyes. He was also 16 with a height of   
  
5'10 and a weight of 145lbs. Wufei has black hair tied back in a ponytail. He   
  
was also 16 with a height of 5'8 and weight 155lbs. They are soooo cute she   
  
thought.   
  
She was brought out of her thoughts by Quatre saying something. She   
  
blinked. "I'm sorry but can you repeat that," she asked. "I said we are at your   
  
room, but it seemed that you are pair with two of us..," Quatre said. "But I   
  
thought that they don't co-ed rooms anymore," I said shocked. "Injustice, I will   
  
not be pair up with a weak onna like you, Wufei yelled at her (like you can't tell   
  
who said that). Duo just grin. "I wouldn't mind," he said. Quatre just blushed.   
  
Heero and Trowa just glare at nothing. "It seems that Ms. Serena will be pared   
  
up with…  
  
  
Heh I think I will end there. Hope you like. Also hurry up and pick a couple   
Serena/??? So far this is the number chose for each couple. Heh oh my I wonder   
who will win…….. Heero, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, or Duo. Heh And yes this is   
rated PG13 for the cuss words I put in the story. There will be more I think.  
  
Serena/Heero 3 (yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh My fav couple.)  
Serena/Wufei 0 (Oh come on you can do better then that people Starting over  
Serena/Trowa 0 (Same with over here too people)  
Serena/ Quatre 0 (awww they are cute together tho)  
And Serena/Duo 0 (Come on this would be a cool couple)  
  



	2. 

heh Thanks sooo much for the reviews. Its doing really really well. Here is the score so far. Also   
for those of you who didn't notice Serena will be almost another perfect soldier like Heero only she   
can fake emotions that people can't tell is fake so she is more the perfect soldier then Heero.  
  
Serena/Heero 22 (good and I understand that nothing really happens with this   
  
character and I'll try my best to make it different if you guys vote for them)  
  
Serena/Wufei 6 (come on!! Don't u want to see Wufei stop calling girls onna??   
  
Heh but doesn't matter if you vote for them or not Wufei will get his ass kick by   
  
her)  
  
Serena/Trowa 20 (this is doing good!!)  
  
Serena/Quatre 13 (come on!!! Lets vote for cute shy lil Quatre!!!)  
  
Serena/Duo 9 (come on!!! This is a very cute couple don't you agree)  
  
  
The Roomy  
  
  
*Last time*  
  
"It seems that Ms. Serena will be pared up with…  
  
  
*Now*  
  
…..Trowa and Heero. Heero glared at Quatre. "What did you say!!!!,"   
  
Heero yelled at him. "Um..it seemed that someone had paired you three up,"   
  
Quatre said.   
  
Serena ignore them and step into the room. It was pretty large. The dorm   
  
had a living room, a kitchen, and 2 bedrooms. You two share I get my own room.   
  
And with that she grabbed her stuff that was in the living room and walk into one   
  
of the room and closed the door.   
  
The room had a desk, a bed, and also a walk in closet. She un-pack her   
  
lab top and put it on the desk. Then she un-pack her clothes. When she add the   
  
last touch to the room (for the beds and desk you know things like paper and   
  
stuff) a knock came from the door. "It's open," she yelled. Quatre walked in. Hi   
  
I just cooked a late lunch. Would you like to join us??" he asks. She nodded and   
  
follows him out the door.   
  
Trowa and Heero walked in a couple of minutes after she closed the door.   
  
They also grabbed their stuff and unpack in the room. "Lunch is ready," Duo said   
  
sticking his head in the room. They nodded and follow him out.  
  
Serena was already there and eating with Quatre and Wufei. Duo hurried   
  
and grabbed a seat next to her and grab a plate of food for himself. Heero and   
  
Trowa sat down also and ate. When they were all there Quatre stop eating and   
  
introduced them. "We never got to introduce our self, I'm Quatre, he's Heero,   
  
that's Trowa, he's Wufei, and also that's Duo," Quatre said pointing to each of   
  
them. They nodded their heads at her except for Wufei who glared at her and   
  
Duo who was smiling. "I'm Serena, " she said.  
  
After lunch they all left for their own dorm except for Trowa, Heero, and   
  
Serena. Serena was about to go into her room when Ms. Relina came in. She   
  
groan inside. That bitch was starting to annoyed her. She quickly locked the   
  
door. But wasn't fast enough. Relina was already inside hugging the life out of   
  
Heero. She rubbed her head. This is going to be a long year. Heero glared at   
  
Trowa and her asking in his own way to get that fucking onna off of him. She   
  
nodded while Trowa just stood there and watch. She tapped on Relina's shoulder   
  
interrupting her. "Sorry Ms. Relina but we are busy and have to do some things.   
  
Why don't you come back later she asked coldly.   
  
Relina glared at her. "You bitch, who do you think you are telling me   
  
what to do, I'm queen of the world and you can't boss me around. Why don't you   
  
go back to your dorm and leave us alone," Relina yelled at her.  
  
Serena's eyes turned an icy blue. She walked up to her face and grabbed   
  
her hand and through her out the door with one throw. She walked up to her and   
  
pretend to smile sweetly. But if you saw her face you could tell she was piss off.   
  
"Why don't you leave right now before I will hurt you," Serena said coldly.   
  
Relina just glared from her spot on the ground. Serena walked back inside and   
  
locked the door.  
  
Heh that was fun to write. And thanks soooooo much for the reviews. I need 10more before continuing   
please. And don't worry I didn't pair those three together because they are the closest to winning.   
I just paired her up with them because Trowa is quiet and Heero is also quiet. I mean can you imaging   
pairing Wufei/Quatre/Duo with her?? That is scary. Quatre might blushed to hell. Wufei will just make   
fun of her and Duo will hit on her all day.  



	3. 

Heh guys you are the greatest!!! The couples are doing good this is the score so far. Also the couple   
that comes in second place with be a brother to her. Fake or blood brother I'm not sure which yet.  
  
Serena/Heero 24 (doing good people)  
Serena/Wufei 8 (come on u can do better then that. And Serena will kick his ass no matter what)  
Serena/Trowa 22 (cute couple don't you think??)  
Serena/Quatre 13 (vote for cute little Quatre!!!)  
Serena/Duo 13 (they make a very cute couple)  
  
Wufei got what?!?!?!?!?!  
  
*Last time*  
  
"Why don't you leave right now before I will hurt you," Serena said coldly.   
Relina just glared from her spot on the ground. Serena walked back inside and   
locked the door.  
  
*Now*  
  
"Thanks," Heero said quietly. She nodded. They cleaned up their mess   
  
and went into their own room. Serena sat down in front of her desk. She check   
  
her email. It seems that all she had to do was to make sure the pilots wouldn't   
  
die. She smirk that would be easy.   
  
She then took out her guns, dagger, bullets, and bulletproof vest. She   
  
grabs some clothes and walk into the bathroom. She took her hair out of the two   
  
buns it was in. After stepping taking a shower she wrap a towel around her hair   
  
and dress. She walked back into the bedroom and locked the door. Sitting on her   
  
bed and brushing her hair, she looked out the window. She sigh. She left her hair   
  
down and walked into the living room.   
  
The whole group was there. They were talking and watching the news.   
  
Except for Wufei who was chasing Duo for whatever reason she didn't know.   
  
Duo seeing her ran behind her. She smirks slightly. "Move it you weak onna,   
  
before I hurt you," Wufei yelled at her. She glared at him. Within seconds he   
  
was on the floor with Serena on top of him. "One never ever call me onna, two   
  
never call me a weak onna, and three you can't hurt me if you try," she said softly   
  
to him. She got up and continues to glare at Wufei. He in turn glared at her.   
  
The glaring was interrupt by Duo who was on the floor laughing his head   
  
off. "You got beaten by a girl," he said still laughing his head off. Wufei glared   
  
at him. Heero took out his gun and shot a hole millimeter away from his braid.   
  
He shut up. She smirked. "I'll be back soon," she said. With that she left for   
  
supplies.   
  
She came back an hour later. The boys were still there and were looking   
  
at her big bag of supplies. She then took out some stuff and changed the lock.   
  
Adding a metal wall infront of the door. They continue to watch her work. She also   
  
install cameras around the room incase something happen. When she was done   
  
she walked into the bathroom to wash up. They just stared at the spot she was   
  
before she left. They blinked. Did she just put a metal wall up,   
  
was the thought on everyone's mind.   
  
She came back with guns. They blink again. She hid them under the   
  
couch, under the tv, next to the door, and on top of the door. She also put out   
  
pepper spray around the dorm. "Done," she mutters softly.   
  
"Wow, why do you need so much things added," Quatre asked. "In case that   
  
crazy peacecraft bitch comes again and also to stop anyone who knows how to pick lock   
  
or tries to break down the wall," she muttered. They nodded in agreement. Wufei walked   
  
back to his dorm with the other two boys. The others just got ready for bed.  
  
  
Ok.. I will end there. I would like another 10reviews please. And also Im trying my best to  
make it longer. 


	4. 

Heh guys thanks for the Reviews. I understand u guys seen too much   
Heero/Serena well that's ok. But please remember that I will try to make a   
Heero/Serena Original. But remember I have school too so I might not have time   
to write the story everyday. Here's the score now  
  
Serena/Heero 31 (doing good people)  
Serena/Wufei 8 (come on u can do better then that! And Serena will kick his ass no matter what)  
Serena/Trowa 24 (cute couple don't you think??)  
Serena/Quatre 14 (vote for cute little Quatre!!!)  
Serena/Duo 14 (they make a very cute couple)  
  
School  
  
*Last time*  
  
Wufei walked   
back to his dorm with the other two boys. The others just got ready for bed.  
  
*Now*  
  
Serena awoke to screaming and cussing. She growl at the door. She got up and   
  
walked into the kitchen were all the noises were from. She glared at the boys.   
  
Duo was being chase by Wufei again. She took a gun and fired at the wall across  
  
from her. The boys stop and looked at her. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts.   
  
But the scary thing was that her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was a mess, and she  
  
was angry like hell. Duo looked at her and hid behind Wufei. Wufei looked  
  
shocked. The other boys did too.   
  
Quatre was the first to speak. "Eh..are u ok Serena," he asked. She growled at  
  
him. "NO, I NOT OK, U STARTING FUCKIN MAKING NOISES LIKE HELL  
  
AT 4:30 IN THE FUCKIN MORNING," she yelled at Wufei and Duo. "AND  
  
YOU HAD TO FUCKIN WAKE ME UP," she continue glaring at the two. They  
  
try not to look at her. "I'M GOING TO TAKE A BATH, DON'T BOTHER  
  
ME," she yelled at them. She grabs some clothes from her room and bangs the  
  
bathroom door shut. "Remind me not to get her angry in the morning," Duo said  
  
scared. The others nodded.   
  
Serena came back out an hour later look normal to the guys' relief. She smiled  
  
nicely at them. "I'm almost ready. I need to dry my hair and change into the  
  
boys' uniform and out of the girl's. Grr, the girl's uniform is ugly like heck and  
  
also so stiff," she said going into her room. She closed the door. The boys  
  
blinked. That girl was weird. First she puts a metal wall up and then  
  
one minute she was mad then the next minute she was almost bouncing (fake  
  
emotions ok??). She was scary was what they all thought.   
  
She came back later with her hair down and into the boys' uniform. They had to  
  
admit it looked great on her. The uniform had hug all the right spots showing her  
  
chest, hips ect. "Lets go," she said. They nodded. She followed them out the  
  
door (they have all the same classes together except for one, which Serena took  
  
music and only have that class with Quatre).   
  
They arrived at their English class with 15minutes to spare. They walked into the  
  
room and waited near the teacher. When the bell rang and everyone was quiet,  
  
the teacher introduced them. "Hello class, today we have 6 new students, I hope  
  
you would welcome them," Mr. S said (I had to make up a teacher so I decided to  
  
use my own teachers).   
  
"I'm Quatre," said Quatre nicely. "Duo," said he winking at the girls. "Wufei,"  
  
was the answer. "Trowa," said the quiet boy. "Heero," he said glaring at the  
  
class. "Serena," she said bowing. She got whistles from the boys, and glares  
  
from the girl. She returned the glare.   
  
You guys can sit in the last row over there together. They nodded. Serena sat in  
  
the middle with Duo on her left and Heero on her right. Quatre sat next to Duo  
  
and Wufei sat next to Heero. Trowa sat next to Wufei.   
  
As the class begins people begin to talk to friends, writing notes, drawing, and on  
  
their laptops (Serena, Heero). Finally the bell ring letting the kids go. They put  
  
their things in their locker and went to their next class, history.   
  
  
Ok I don't know what to write so I'm going to end there. Anyways I have to get   
ready for school soon so I have to go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  



	5. 

The votes are up. Here are the scores for those that wanted to know. And also I will try to make a story with Trowa/Serena and the other couples except for Heero because this and the other are about them. But those stories might not be up for a while.  
  
Serena/Heero 40 (heh yeah Heero won!!! *jumps up and down*)  
Serena/Wufei 9 (aw poor Wufei)  
Serena/Trowa 39 (aw at least he gets to be a brother later on in the story I think)  
Serena/Quatre 30 (how sad Quatre lost)  
Serena/Duo 17 ( *sniffs* how could you not vote for Duo!!)  
  
Trouble Follows who??  
  
  
*last time*  
They put their things in their locker and went to their next class, history.  
  
*Now*  
  
They were pretty lucky. They didn't stayed in class that day for history   
  
but instead they went to a historical museum to know more about the wars. It was   
  
going great until one guy was dumb enough to fire a cannon. It was BOOM!!!!  
  
Everyone ducked. Pieces of wood and stuff were all over the floor. They   
  
looked up. A piece of the roof was gone as well as the next couple of houses that   
  
was in the way. Lucky for them no one got hurt.   
  
They hurried back to school. They finished the rest of the hour studying   
  
the book instead. Next was math. Serena groaned. Math was her worse subject   
  
in school. She sat in the back of the class with the rest of the boys. But somehow   
  
trouble was following them.   
  
Duo who was had been extra hyper that day had just took out a box of a   
  
dozen eggs during class. The five looked at him daring him to do anything to   
  
them and he will die a painful death. Quatre on the other hand just moved away   
  
from Duo. Duo sweatdropped. He pointed at their teacher Mrs. H. They   
  
groaned.   
  
While Mrs. H was writing on the board something hit the back of her. She   
  
frowned. She felt her back and felt something wet. She blinked. She looked at   
  
her hand and scream bloody murder. The class burst out laughing. She glared at   
  
her hands only to be hit more by eggs. The class laughed harder. Mrs. H ran out   
  
the class.   
  
Duo grinned. "Now we got a free period." Mrs. H never came back for   
  
class that day. When the bell rang everyone went to lunch. The group of 5 sat   
  
together under the trees. They were all quiet except for Duo and Wufei. Duo had   
  
said something again to Wufei and was being chased again.   
  
The others split up doing what they each wanted. Heero went to the   
  
computer lab, Trowa went to the library, and Quatre went to the music room   
  
while the other two still chase each other.  
  
  
  
Cant thing of anymore give me a while  



	6. 

Ok ok I'm back with these chapters. Please please please read my new story its Gods and Goddess. I know the title is kinda sucks but the   
  
story is pretty good so please read it also if your into mythology read its base on it and theres hints. oh and yes this might have mythology and  
  
I change the brother I think. It's either going to be Trowa or Quatre. So please start picking.  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
*last time*  
  
The others split up doing what they each wanted. Heero went to the computer lab, Trowa went to the library, and Quatre went to the music   
  
room while the other two still chase each other.  
  
*now*  
  
Trowa looked around the bookshelf for something interesting. He turned towards the next shelf when he found a book that had caught his  
  
eyes.(or eye which ever you want) He frown he usually didn't read mythology but oh well it couldn't hurt. He flip open the book and frown  
  
even more. Serena look just like Artemis. He scan the reading. Goddess of the Moon, of hunting and of fertility, she was worshiped mostly   
  
by women. He turned the page. Apollo. The son of Zeus and brother of Artemis, he was often thought of as the sun god, and therefore as   
  
important and powerful as Zeus himself; also the patron-god of music, archery, sports, and prophecy. He shook his head. He was getting  
  
crazy. Comparing the people he know and mythology.  
  
He put the book back on the shelf and took a look at the library. Students spread around reading, studying, writing, whatever they need to do  
  
in peace and quiet. He walk towards Serena who was on the computer frowning. She looked annoyed when he came up to her. But maybe  
  
that was just him.   
  
Serena was annoyed. She needed the password to hack into the new oz system. She had to go home and hack since the computer won't  
  
work. She frowned when Trowa walked up to her. "What are you doing," he ask in that quiet tone of his. "Nothing," she mutter. He shrug  
  
and walked out the library. She sigh and got ready to leave. She walked around the campus twice. Getting tired of walking around she went  
  
back to her room that she shared with the other two G-boys. She closed the door and walked past the boys who were in the living room talking  
  
about her, mission, or the gundams. She didn't care as long as they don't suspect anything she will be fine. She frowned. How was she going  
  
to complete the mission for Dr. S(sailor pluto you know??) if the pilots keep on thinking girls are weak and should stay home and cook and also  
  
thanks to their skills its going to be hard to sneak around and helping they out without them knowing. She should have decline the mission  
  
so she wouldn't have to go to school nor help out those stupid pilots. But she sighed. They did risk their lives for the colonies. So she should  
  
help them out a little bit. But really how can she complete her mission if they don't trust girls or think they need help. Great sneaking around  
  
and risk getting shot by the people she were suppose to help. "I hate my life," she mutter out loud. "Why babe,"(do you really need me to tell  
  
you who said that?) Duo asked. "None of your business, and why the hell are you in my room," she said annoyed. Oh we were just going to  
  
Quatre, Wufei and my dome to eat. Want to come," he asked. "No, thats ok," she said declining. "K," he said going out the door and shutting  
  
it shut leaving Serena alone with her misery and in her own world whenever she felt alienated.  
  
Ok I'm ending there but hey atleast its out now right? oh and please r/r. AND pick the brother of Serena. Is it Quatre, or Trowa. You decide  
  
heh. Thanks for the reviews people. And i won't continue till I get atleast 10 reviews. 


	7. 

hey I back with the story.  
  
  
*last time*  
Want to come," he asked. "No, thats ok," she said declining. "K," he said going out the door and shutting  
  
it shut leaving Serena alone with her misery and in her own world where she felt alienated.  
  
*now*  
  
She block off her thoughts leaving an outer shell. "I need to stop thinking like that or else I'm in big trouble if Dr. S found out," she mutter.  
  
She sigh and hack into the school information. The laptop beep. She got out of the system and check her email.  
  
Cosmos,  
  
The pilots will go to a base 56W and 32N from here. Go help them. They will go tonight around ten at night. Stay in the shadows unless if   
  
they need help. They are to grab a disk and get rid of the base.  
  
Dr. J  
  
She smile. "It's about time," she whisper. She changed into a black bodysuit and took out her bags of weapons and bullets. She load 2 guns.  
  
Two on her hips and a dagger each on her leg. She wore a long black trench coat that reach her knees and put her mask on. She grab her   
  
bag and wrote a note to her roommates in case they look for her. She drove to her gundam and pack her bag in it. She went to the nearest   
  
store and brought some food. She camp near her gundam. At 9:45 she cleaned up and went to her gundam. She took off and went to the base  
  
and waited for the boys in the shadow. The gundams came near her 20 minutes later. They came out spread apart. She waited. Only one  
  
came back half an hour later and she frown. Quatre look worry. She jump out of her gundam and knock Quatre out. She tied him up and   
  
carried him next to her gundam. She cover him up and silently move towards the base. She slip inside and stay close to the shadows. "The  
  
gundam pilots been capture except for one. It seems like the information that person gave was correct after all," said one soldier. "Of course,  
  
they know what happens when they lie," the other said grinning. She frown. So someone betrayed them. Just wait till I get my hands on them  
  
she thought. She continue to follow the two. "Too bad Trieze still doesn't trust her and put her with the other pilots because we could have  
  
use a soldier like her the third answer. They nodded. "So what are we going to do with the pilots," the second one ask. "I don't know, I think   
  
they are to be taken to Trieze and lady Une in the morning," the third one answer.   
  
Cosmos frown. She went back the way she came. She went down the hall to a room where 4 soldiers were guarding a door. She smile.   
  
She took out her smoke boom and threw it. She waited till the soldiers fell and the smoke disappear. She fan her face while she held her   
  
breath. She open the door and was greet with two beat up pilots. "Oh gods," she whisper. They look up at her. Duo tried his best to smile.  
  
"Hey babe, what are you doing here," he asked. She just shush him and broke the chains. She help them out. "Who are you," Trowa asked.   
  
"Someone," Cosmos answer.   
  
"Lets get you boys out of here before the others find out," she mutter. She had to support them all the way. She let go of them and took out   
  
a gun. She shot the soldier who still hadn't notice her. She continue to lead the pilots till they reach her gundam. Quatre was awake and was   
  
trying to get free. She let go of the boys and untie Quatre. "Sorry about tying you up but I had to or else you would go off and try to rescue  
  
them," she whisper. Quatre nodded. "I guess your right," he said. "You three wait here and I'll go back and get the other two," she said   
  
going back.  
  
"Wait," Quatre called out. She turn. "What," she asked. "How did you know we're here," he ask. "Long story," she answer. "If I don't come  
  
back within one hour leave," she said going into her gundam and reloading her gun. She took her bag with her when she went back to the  
  
base. She slip back into the base and continue down the hall. The halls were filled with soldiers going around trying to find the pilots. Cosmos  
  
came up to another door. It didn't have anyone guarding it. She took a peek inside. "Wrong door," she whisper quietly and continue going.  
  
She reach the end of the hall and look in the door. She frowned. It lead to another door. She quickly open and went in before the next patch  
  
of soldiers notice her. She peek into that door and smiled. The pilots where in there. She frowned. What happen to the girl then she thought.  
  
She open the door. The pilots look up at her. "What are you doing here onna," Wufei mutter. She frown. "To save you two," she answer.  
  
She look around. "Was a girl in here," she asked them. "Yes but then soldiers came and took her," Heero answer. "Damn," she whisper loudly.  
  
"Why," Wufei ask. "Because she was the one who fucking spied on you then told Trieze," she mutter. They frowned. "But that was Relina,"  
  
Wufei mutter. Serena widen her eyes. "So that's how Relina avoided those attacks on her kingdom," she mutter finally realizing it. "By any  
  
chance was she with you boys when you got the mission," she asked Heero. He widen his eyes. He nodded. "Oh I'm going to kill that bitch  
  
when I get my hands on her," Wufei mutter. Cosmos smirk. "Not if I beat you to her," she said. She broke their locks and help them up. "Lets  
  
get you both out of here first," she said. She look through her bag. "Here," she said handing them both masks. They took them. She also  
  
handed them both smoke booms and daggers. She gave them each a pouch filled with poison needles. She frowned. "You do know how  
  
to use them right," she asked. They nodded. "Lets go then," she said walking towards the door while holding her gun. She ran into a group  
  
of soldiers and quickly shot them down. They quickly change into the uniforms. They quickly walked to the exit and into the forest. They rest   
  
next to the other pilots. Cosmos took out her first aid kit and help Quatre bandage up the boys. "Who are you," Heero ask. "Cosmos," she  
  
answer wrapping his arm up. "Who sent you," Trowa asked. "Dr. J," she answer. "How do you know him," Wufei ask. "I just do, now will you  
  
boys quit asking me question," she demand. "Hey Cosmos I'm Duo..." "I know I know. Duo Maxwell, I may run, I may hide but I won't lie,  
  
right," she asked cutting Duo off. He frowned but nodded. "You boys can take it from here," she said. "I'm going home," she said getting into  
  
her gundam. And with that she left the boys. The boys left after finishing taking care of the wounds. Serena quickly went home and went to  
  
bed hoping the pilots won't come home yet. She sigh in relief when she was safely in bed.  
  
  
ok this chapter sucks but atleast it came out and Quatre wins!!!! He will be her brother. 


	8. 

hi!!!!*sighs* thanks to the reviews it seems like I'm going to be updating two at a time instead of one. So far its Gunda06'smission and The  
  
New pilot. Well heres the next chapter to The New Pilot *Sniffs* I'm going to miss this story.....its going to end soon in about 5 chapters. I  
  
can finish the story today if I feel like it but should i?  
  
*last time*  
  
"You boys can take it from here," she said. "I'm going home," she said getting into  
  
her gundam. And with that she left the boys. The boys left after finishing taking care of the wounds. Serena quickly went home and went to  
  
bed hoping the pilots won't come home yet. She sigh in relief when she was safely in bed.  
  
*now*  
  
Serena yawned when she woke up that morning. She was still tired from yesterday. She took a nice shower letting the warm water wake her  
  
up. She got out and change into the ugly uniform and left her room. She stuck her head into the kitchen to see it was still dark. She put on  
  
an apron and got out the ingredients she would need for breakfast. Soon the fresh aromas filled the room. She left the three plates on the table  
  
and went to wake up the two pilots. She open the door to Heero's and Trowa's room. The room was filled with darkness. She turn on the  
  
light and wait to see if the pilot will wake up. Heero did first blinking then frowning at the light. She turned it off so the pilot can see. "What  
  
do you want onna," he whisper annoyed. "It's 5:30," she said. His eyes widen and he went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Serena ignored  
  
him and went by Trowa's bed. He was sleeping soundly even though he had all the bandage around him he still looked peaceful. "Trowa," she  
  
said quietly. He stir a little bit but went back to sleep. "Trowa wake up," she said a little bit louder. He yawned and open his eyes. He blink.  
  
"What time is it," he said rubbing his eyes. "5:30," she answer. He nodded. "I made breakfast," she said leaving the room. He nodded his thanks  
  
and waited for Heero to finish with his shower.  
  
Serena went into her room and check her email. "Junk, Junk, Junk, Mission, Junk, Junk, Junk, Cosmos" she mutter as she scan down the list.  
  
She open the Mission.  
  
Cosmos,  
  
I compliment on your mission yesterday. The gundam pilots told me about what you did. Your next mission is to team up with them(yes that  
  
mean you're going to tell them who you are) and get rid of Relina. But for now just worry about how you're going to tell them. I'll give you further  
  
information about how to kill her later.  
  
Dr. J  
  
She delete the message and went down to the next one.  
  
Cosmos,  
  
I heard about what you did yesterday and I'm just here to congratulate you on it. I'm proud to have been able to taught you well. I heard about  
  
what Relina did and do as Dr. J told you. Try to live a normal life and away from the war if you can dear. And please don't glare at me like  
  
you are doing right now.  
  
Dr. S (Setsuna)  
  
Serena felt proud. She gotten two compliments from the two doctors. She hid her laptop and went out to eat breakfast where Heero and Trowa  
  
just came out also. She took her time with breakfast. She went to answer the door. "Hey are you guys ready yet," Quatre asked. The  
  
"Their not done yet," she mutter letting them in. "Where's Duo," she asked looking between the two pilots. They shrug. He disappear this  
  
early morning all hyper and everything. He was also carrying some stuff. "Don't know what's he's up to," Wufei mutter. Serena just shrug  
  
and went back to her breakfast ignoring them as they talk among themselves. She got up to clean up the plates and grabbed her bag. At the   
  
last minute she decided to take her gun with her. She nodded the pilots farewell and left the house.  
  
"Gee, she could almost past for you Heero," Quatre said looking at the now closed door. "Hn," he answer back. "Oh come on Heero she does,"  
  
Quatre insisted. "hn," he said again. "Eh, forget what I just said," he mutter.  
  
"Lets just get to school before we're late," Wufei said ignoring the two. The others nodded. The day was normal, well sort of. Having the  
  
pilots make it kind of hard to have a normal day. "Duo who decided that since Relina decided to betray them took some eggs and put it in a  
  
bucket. He had put it on top of the door waiting for it to be open and dropped. Since Relina was usually here first after the teacher Duo had  
  
decided to come early before Relina. The teacher who was at his desk reading didn't know what was going on until a shriek went up. He jumped  
  
to his feet and froze in shock. Relina who was dress perfectly everyday was now cover in egg yolk. Students and teachers came in to see  
  
what the problem was and froze. Relina flushed at being stared at. She ran past them and into the girl's bathroom. The others who had ran  
  
into the classroom when she screamed smirk. She deserved it they thought. Serena on the other hand ignored everything and sat down at her  
  
desk waiting for the class to start. "Hey babe," he said winking at her when he sat down. She rolled her eyes. She ignored him and thought  
  
about the best way to tell the others. "Well going up to them and blurt it out won't do," she mutter. She got rid of the thoughts and paid attention  
  
to the teacher who started talking. She put her head down when she realize she already learn those stuff. "Ms. Moon," the teacher called.  
  
"Since you decided against taking notes why don't you tell us the answer to this problem. " F(x,y,z)= xyxi +y j + z k=," he asked. "Easy," she  
  
answer back. "a to the fifth power over four," she continue. He blinked. The girl had solved a question he spent weeks on trying to figure out.   
  
"Ok," he said coming out of his shock. "Duo, why don't you solve this one," he said. Serena went back to what she was doing. Putting her   
  
head in her arms she pretend to sleep while she listen. As soon as the bell rang she got up and left.  
  
She changed in the girl's locker room. She went out to her fencing class, which she had with Quatre, Duo, and Heero. "Today we start the fighting,"  
  
their instructor said. "For the past couple of weeks you have learned the basic now it's time to see what you really remember," he said. "Let  
  
me have two people who would like to try first," The instructor said looking for the first ones. Serena raised her hand and finally a girl name  
  
Rosa raised her hand also. Serena stood still and left Rosa take the first moves. She did. She swung her practice sword aiming for her chest.  
  
Serena blocked and sweep kicked her and Rosa gained her balance at the last minute. Serena attack her left and Rosa blocked. She continue  
  
to attack while Rosa blocked. Rosa hurriedly block the attacks that were coming her way fast. She flipped backwards and attack Serena.  
  
Serena yawned and blocked. "This is getting old," she mutter as she blocked. She flicked her wrist and her partner's sword flew from her hand  
  
and landed away from her. "Good job you two," the instructor praised. "Very nice moves there, girls," he continue praising. "So now I want  
  
you to get into boys vs. girls. "Help your partner learn during the fight or else you will never get better at it," the instructor said. "Hey babe,  
  
how about you against me," Duo asked Serena. She frowned but nodded. They got into their stance and Duo attacked first. Block, block,  
  
block, attack, block, attack, attack, attack, flip Serena thought as she went against Duo. She sweep kick him as soon as she saw an opening.  
  
She held the sword at his throat. "Wow that was good babe," he said getting up. "Thanks, but don't you ever call me babe," she said to him.  
  
All of them were done already and were watching Serena and Duo since they were the only ones who were still going. "Good class," the instructor  
  
said. "Now the winners get on one side and the losers on the other," the instructor commanded. Most of the boys won but only one girl other  
  
then Serena won. "Now pick a partner to go against," the instructor continue. Serena went up against the girl who was called Lita. The match  
  
lasted about 5 minutes. Serena hit the sword away from her partner and won. Soon only 4 people were left. Serena, Wufei, Heero, and Keith.  
  
Wufei went against Heero while Serena went against Keith. A little bit harder she thought. Swing, kick, duck, block, swing, block, attack, sweep  
  
kick, flip, duck, kick, swing, block, knock the sword away. Serena thought as she fought. Soon Keith lose along with Wufei. The girls were  
  
cheering Serena on while the boys were cheering Heero. "Show the boys who's the queen," one girl yelled at Serena. "Don't lose to a girl that's  
  
sad," one boy yelled. The two gender glared at each other shouting things about their teammate and who was going to win. "Shut up," the instructor  
  
yelled at the classed. They froze and sat down. Serena and Heero got into their stance. Heero let her go first. Their swords clash with each  
  
other making sounds that echo around the gym. Serena duck when Heero swung his sword. She flipped over Heero and started her attacks  
  
while he blocked. She kicked him and he grabbed her foot. He pulled and Serena flipped up right again. The girls cheered while the boys  
  
boo. She blocked the attacks that were coming fast. She blocked each attacks with ease not sweating one bit. Soon they attack faster.  
  
Flip, flip, flip, blocked, attack, block, block, block, attack, duck, move to the left, duck, sweep kick, attack Serena thought. Can't let a girl beat  
  
me Heero thought. He attack with more force making Serena move back but still blocking each with ease. She attacked him with forces he  
  
almost drop the sword. They both attack and blocked. 10 minutes later they were still going and neither had broken sweat yet. The class  
  
was getting louder wanting their teammate to win while the teacher ignored them after yelling at them for the last couple of minutes. Instead  
  
he watch his top two students attack each other and not slowing down. Serena flipped and attack his back when Heero blocked it. She attack  
  
while he blocked. Keep on attacking she got ready to kick him. He saw her movements and flipped backwards and Serena charged at him  
  
attacking him with new strengths. She ducked when the sword came. she flipped whenever he kicked. She swung to the left. He blocked it  
  
and attack back. After another 10 minutes the two started slowing down a little bit. Each sweating a little bit. The instructor looked at his watch.  
  
"Stop," he yelled. Everyone stopped even Heero and Serena. "It's time to get clean up," the instructor command. "Tomorrow you two can  
  
finish your match while the rest can either watch or practice," the instructor said the retreating backs. "Wow, you did good today," one girl said  
  
to Serena. Serena nodded her thanks as she took a shower in one of the shower rooms they had. She dried herself and left her hair to dried.  
  
She changed into her regular clothes and combed her hair as she walk to her next class when the bell rang. "I still can't believe I have all the  
  
same classes as Duo and Heero," she mutter and she slid in her seat next to Duo and in front of Heero. She continue to comb her hair ignoring  
  
Duo and some of the boys who were cat calling at her while she comb her hair. She put away the comb when she was done. "Class today  
  
Relina will not make it so you kids will have a free period instead," a teacher said coming in. As soon as she left the class cheer. A  
  
day with no Relina teaching about peace was a perfect day everyone thought. Serena took out her math homework she receive that day and  
  
worked on it. About 15 minutes later she finish. She sat back in her chair and relax. The other kids were gossiping while boys started  
  
surrounding her asking her for her dome number and stuff. She sigh. "Just leave," she mutter to the group of guys while the girls stared at  
  
her in jealously. She sigh again and grabbed a book from her bag and started reading ignoring the boys who were pushing each other to charm  
  
Serena. Trowa, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Duo tap Serena shoulder. "Would you like us to get rid of them beautiful," Duo asked winking.  
  
She nodded while the others frown at him with anger in their eyes. Duo shrunk back a little bit. "Will you boys give the girl some room," Trowa  
  
asked calmly at the boys. They frowned at the five. Heero shot a death glare at all the boys and they started backing away. "Thanks," she  
  
mutter. "I need to speak with you guys away," Serena said. "Lets go to the library since it's important and shouldn't be heard by anyone else,"  
  
she said softly. They nodded. They grabbed their stuff and left.  
  
Arriving at the library Serena and the pilots went and sat down at the chairs. "Don't freak out or anything," she command. They frown but  
  
nodded. She took out the laptop she brought with her and open up the email from that morning. They read over her shoulder and frowned.  
  
"You're Cosmos," Quatre asked softly hoping he was wrong. She nodded. "Wow so your the babe that saved us," Duo said happily. The  
  
others just nodded as to approved her as a pilot. "How long were you a pilot," Heero asked in monotone(Heero always talk in monotone unless  
  
if I said so). "About 10 years now," she answer. They widen their eyes. They only been a pilot for about 6-7 years and yet this girl was one  
  
for about 10 years they thought. "What about your past," Wufei asked. "Same as you guys, lost family, dr. found me, trained me, and here I am,"  
  
she said. They nodded. "Now as for Relina I didn't get anymore information on when I should kill her and how yet," she said. She open up  
  
her email again and wrote her respond to the email.  
  
Dr. J,  
  
I told the pilots already all we need to do now is to attack Relina and get rid of her. But we still have to come with someone who can handle  
  
the Peacecraft all by themselves and hopefully they will do a better job then she did.  
  
Cosmos  
  
She sent the letter and put away her laptop. Duo grinned. "You guys want to have a free day for the rest of the day," Duo asked grinning slyly.  
  
"Sure," Quatre, and Serena said while the others grinned. "Good," he said.  
  
  
  
I'm ending it there and guess what?? you guys can help me. What kind of trouble should Duo cause so they can have a free day? your pick.  
  
one for each class. theres only three classes left. So I'll only choose the best three ideas. heheh please help meeeeeee this should be fun. 


	9. 

u know I dun think i want to have a couple in this one. Sorry. But if ur wondering what story I will write after this one?? heh Gundam06's  
  
mission. But for now no couple!! so don't ask me for one. Now on with the story. I would like to thanks Megan/silver_tenshi for helping me   
  
with this. heh good day to u all and hope u have a Meery Xmas. Remember to get presents for ur love ones. I DO NOT OWN ANY O  
  
CHARACTERS -_- doesn't mean I can't try to get Heero.........  
  
*last time*  
  
She sent the letter and put away her laptop. Duo grinned. "You guys want to have a free day for the rest of the day," Duo asked grinning slyly.  
  
"Sure," Quatre, and Serena said while the others grinned. "Good," he said.  
  
*now*  
  
"What are you planning," Quatre asked. "Oh nothing I was just asking," Duo said innocently. The others just stare. "If you say so," Trowa said  
  
sighing.(ok so they are OOC woops heh) The bell to lunch rang and the five went to grab a table to themselves. Duo hurried and finish his  
  
food and ran off before any of them could ask him about it. The others just shrug it off and went to class without him when the bell rang.   
  
Going to the next class, which was language with Mr. S. The pilots all sat together leaving a chair next to Quatre the only one who can kind  
  
of stand Duo without threatening him. Duo arrived a couple of minutes later dragging a huge bag with him. Making sure that no one was looking  
  
and the teacher wasn't here yet he took out a stink bomb and sat down next to Quatre covering it to make sure no one else saw it. The others  
  
just sigh getting ready to leave. They pack up their books and sat back waiting for the horrible smell that was soon to come. "Class take out  
  
a piece of paper and number it 1-50 now," Mr. S said walking into the class. Duo just grinned and took aim at the chalkboard. The others just  
  
ignored the directions the teacher just said and grabbed their stuff. The class shook with a boom! Mr. S cough and hurried the kids out the  
  
door. Everyone grabbed their stuff and follow the teacher outside. The other students started coughing while the other classes came to see  
  
what was the matter. "Ok forget about the pop quiz. You guys have a free class today," Mr. S said sighing. The others cheer. The pilots  
  
all walk back to the library.   
  
"Well at least we didn't have to take the test," Duo said grinning. He sat down next to Serena and put his arm around her shoulder. "Why don't   
  
we just ditch them and go eat ice cream babe," Duo said grinning. Serena fake a grinned and grabbed his arm. She took aim and flipped him   
  
into the chair next to Heero who was across from her. "Stay there," she command. Duo just pout but stayed put not wanting to be thrown  
  
around again. She took out her laptop and check her email. Nothing new she thought. She typed a quick message to Heero since she didn't  
  
feel like talking.  
  
Perfect soldier,  
  
I still haven't receive any new emails from the dr. And have you found out anything new from your hack? Also shut Duo up before I'll tie him  
  
up and stuff him into some spot where he won't be able to get out.  
  
Cosmos  
  
Heero scan the email. he smirk. "Nothing," he mutter to Serena who nodded thanks. He turn to Duo and stuff the braid into his mouth. Duo  
  
pout again and pull his braid out. "Aw, you're so mean Hee-chan," Duo whine. "Hn," he answer back. Serena sigh. "Just shut up for the rest  
  
of this period," she mutter. He frown for a second but nodded. Serena lean back into her chair and took a small nap. Wufei was meditating  
  
while Trowa was already asleep in Quatre's arms(ok ok so Trowa's with Quatre!!! so cute hehe) while Quatre blush at being caught in a position  
  
like that. Duo just stare ahead thinking while Heero continue to hack with his laptop.  
  
The bell rang startling everyone awake. They grabbed their stuff and trudge slowly to their fifth period teacher. Having Mrs. B next for chemistry.  
  
Duo had already got his bag open again and pour about 10 bottles of hot pink dye into the bucket. Mrs. B who was talking with another student  
  
was happy and crazy as always. Duo quietly sneak behind Mrs. B while the class just kind of pretend to be the same. "Mrs. B can you help me  
  
with this homework on page 132 activity 15 number 3," one guy asked when he notice Duo behind Mrs. B. Duo quickly pour the bucket over  
  
her head and ran back to his seat while Mrs. B screamed her head off. The class just ignored her and continue talking while Mrs. B ran out the  
  
door screaming. Once again the other classes came to find out what was wrong. "There goes another teacher," she said sighing. "Well you  
  
guys get a free period," another one said sighing also. The class cheer silently thanking Duo for his prank. The others went back to what they  
  
were doing when Serena's email beep her awake. Serena quickly sat up and opened it up while the others just read over her shoulder.  
  
Serena/Cosmos,  
  
We have receive your letter and would like to congratulate you again on your accomplish. We have thought of a plan that might work. Do  
  
you still have that pen? You know which one I'm talking about. Find whatever information you can about how she acts then kill her and pretend  
  
to be her to see if you can find out anything else.  
  
Dr. S(Setsuna)  
  
Serena sigh and then delete the message. "What kind of pen," Duo asked. "Just something you'll find out later," she said. They sat down  
  
thinking up ways to get Relina alone so they can find out more. In the end they decided on having Heero asking her to go to his dorm room for  
  
a 'date'. Heero just blanch at the thought of asking her. Duo pat him on the back while he grinned. "Aw, can't wait can you Heero for your  
  
little date," Duo said laughing. "Omae o korosu," he said taking out the gun. Duo eep and ran out the door to the next class when the bell rang.  
  
Serena and the pilots just trudge back to their classroom tired and bored(WOW JUST LIKE MEEEEEE I' SOOOOO TIRED BUT TRYING  
  
TO GET THIS PART OUT!!!!!). Duo was at this desk stuffing some stuff in there but paying attention to the teacher. "Maybe he won't try  
  
anything else this period," Wufei mutter(Aw, poor wufei just jinx them hehe have to do something that will make Wufei take back his words....).  
  
"Everyone please take out your homework you had for yesterday on a whole page report on the chemicals we learn for the past couple of days,"  
  
the teacher said walking in(I dun have science so I'm making up a teacher). The class groan but follow the instructions quietly. Duo grabbed  
  
his and put it on his desk ready. "Could I please get someone who's willing to let me read it," the teacher said looking around. No one raised  
  
their hands so the teacher just grabbed a person and read. Duo and the rest of the class tune her out while Duo took something out of his desk  
  
and threw it to the front row hitting a student with a tomato. The person scream making the teacher froze and glare at the person that  
  
stopped her. She took the tomato and threw it back hitting another student. Duo took out the bag of food and threw it at Wufei and duck.  
  
Wufei who already saw it grabbed a piece of paper and hit Duo with it, but it bounce off the bag and hit Trowa. Trowa grabbed the bag and  
  
stole some food and threw them at Wufei. Wufei ducked and it went over his head hitting the girl across from him. She glared and took some  
  
of it and threw it around. Soon most of the class was attacking and throwing whatever they could get their hands on. The teacher who had  
  
stayed in the corner of the room away from the mess was mumbling things. Serena and Heero was in another corner hacking on their own  
  
laptops. Every once in a while food would fly at them but one of them with grab it and throw into the middle of the room. When the belled  
  
rang the students just stayed there and continue their food fight while messing up the room too. The teacher had already ran out the door and  
  
went somewhere. Serena calmly got up and went to the door. What ever food that went her way missed or was caught and thrown back at  
  
the person. Heero follow her example and together then went back to their dorm room. After finish chasing Duo, Wufei and Trowa left Duo  
  
and Quatre and went to Serena's dorm. Taking a shower there the two sat back and relax. Serena was sitting on the floor next to Trowa and  
  
was bandaging him while Wufei was glaring at the door waiting for Duo to return. Soon Quatre appear at the door cover from head to foot  
  
with food. Duo who was in the middle of it all was still clean except for the hands. Quatre blushed at the extra attention ran to the bathroom  
  
to take a shower while Duo just grinned and cleaned his hand. Well now we have no homework Duo said happily. "Forget about that Maxwell,"  
  
Wufei mutter. "We're starting the plan tonight since Heero already invited her. She cancel what other plans she had to be with Heero alone,"  
  
Serena continue for him. "Which means we have to hide until we're sure that she is inside and all exits are lock," Trowa continue. "Ok," Duo  
  
said happily.  
  
Relina arrived that night around 7. Heero closed the door and knock her out. The others quickly came out from where they were hiding and  
  
tied up Relina. A couple of hours later she was awake and shock. "Heero why are you tying me up," she asked confused. "To get some  
  
answer," Serena cut in. "So how are you Relina," Serena asked coldly returning to her old self. "Oh I'm fine," she said happily. "Good that  
  
means that I can ruin your day even more," Serena said in monotone(ok unless if I say other wise Serena will be talking in monotone). "What  
  
do you mean," she asked. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," she bit back. "What is the connection between you and Oz," she  
  
asked. Relina look shock then guilty then finally she turn angry. "I'm just doing what I should have done a long time ago," she yelled. "They  
  
are right in the first place they are helping the colonies by controlling them," she continue. "The colonies don't know how powerful earth is and  
  
are acting as if I don't live here," she mutter. "That's why I'm doing this," she said trying to gesture. "To show them that I am the queen of  
  
the earth and no one should ignore me," she yelled. Serena just frown and slap her. "Stop being such a snobbish bitch," Serena yelled at her.  
  
"You don't know anything. You're not even the real queen of the earth since you are only label that because it was something to get other  
  
people's attention," Serena yelled at her. "No one rules the earth and no one can tell anyone else who rules," Serena continue yelling. She slap  
  
her again. "Wake up and look at yourself," Serena said. "I wonder why people let you rule them when you're acting like this," Serena said  
  
shaking her head. She turned. "You can do it now," Serena said to Heero. He nodded and took out his gun. "But Heero!! You love me,"  
  
Relina said. "That's why you didn't kill me before," Relina continue. Heero shook his head and click the safety off. "This is for all the people  
  
you killed thanks to your stupidity," Heero said shooting at her stomach. Her scream was cut short by Wufei who covered her mouth. "No I   
  
can't die I'm suppose to be queen," her muffle voice said. Then she went limp and died. "Well at least that's over," Duo said. The others   
  
nodded. They untied her and carried her to a hill and dump her overboard. They went back to the dorm room and cleaned up. "What do we do now,"   
  
Quatre asked speaking up for the first time since Relina died. "Mission complete," Serena said. Quatre nodded. "But what about Relina," Duo   
  
asked. "I'm going to handle it from here," Serena said. "Go to bed it's getting late and we have a lot to do tomorrow," Serena said going into her   
  
room. "Night," she mutter closing the door. The others nodded and they left to their own dorm.   
  
  
  
Ok I'm ending there cuz I'm really really reallllllyyyyyyy tired. I would like more reviews please. And like I said this will not have any couples.  
  
so please don't ask for one. It's still original hehe. *yawns* well review please....*falls onto the keyboard and sleeps* 


	10. 

Ok I'm back. STILL NO COUPLE ok RR please peoples. I love you guys sooo much for the reviews I got last time. Think I can still get  
  
that much again?? Oh about the schedule..They all got the same only Trowa and Quatre have fencing first and math second. The others they  
  
have all together.  
  
*last time*  
  
"Mine's Darien and remember the name carefully cause you're going to regret every minute of this," he yelled back.  
  
*now*  
  
Serena ignored him and walk back go the others. "Wow that was cool," Duo said happily. Serena shrug and went back to her spot on her  
  
tree. "Hnn (That was good)," Heero mutter. "Thanks," Serena said answering back. The bell rang and they went to class. Class had been  
  
the same for the rest of the day. Only Duo seem kind of sad. His smile was getting worse and worse. Serena took notice of it but decided  
  
that the boy was fine just a little bored. Only she didn't know how wrong she was....  
  
Duo was sad, he was really sad. They all seem to be able to get along with each just not with him. Even when Serena just came she was  
  
able to get on the good side of all of them. He was jealous and sad. He went up to the teacher and asked for a pass to the bathroom. He nodded.  
  
He waited till the teacher went back to his computer and grab his stuff. Ignoring the others for once he went out. He smiled a sad smile. No  
  
matter how good Heero was he could never tell that Duo always wore a fake smile and laughter. He went to the park and threw down his  
  
stuff. Sitting down under the trees he sat and watch the lake. He sigh and got up about 30 minutes later. Going back to his dorm he took his  
  
laptop that was all the way on the bottom of his stuff so the others won't notice he opened up his email.  
  
Dr. J,  
  
Mission cancel. Get another person to keep care of the pilots. I'm tired of trying to keep them happy. And yes I remember the deal so take  
  
it because you won't see me anymore.  
  
Duo  
  
He sigh and hurried up and pack up his stuff. Checking his email a couple of minutes later he glared.  
  
Duo  
  
You will not be able to quit your mission. It is not over till the war is. And if you do leave I'll make sure that the others find you.  
  
Dr. J  
  
Duo smirk a little. So the doc. thinks he can find me Duo thought. Taking his stuff he left the keys on the table and left the dorm. He walked  
  
to a hidden spot in the forest and sat down. Talking into a phone he carried with him, he had on he called for his ride.  
  
The pilots all stare in shock when Duo went up to the teacher and said something. Mr. S nodded and wrote down something. Taking it the pilots  
  
watch as Duo waited for the teacher to go back to his computer and grabbed his stuff and left the room. Where did Duo go they thought.  
  
Looking out the window they watch as Duo left the school. Wufei just sigh and went back to his seat. "That braided idiot probably went to  
  
do something. Don't worry he will be back later," Wufei mutter to the others. They nodded and went back to their stuff. Serena's laptop beep  
  
some time later and Serena hurried and open it up.  
  
Serena,  
  
Things has change a little bit. Forget about your other mission for a bit. Right now I want all of you to track Duo down NOW! He just left  
  
and won't be coming back so I need you all to track him down.  
  
Dr. J  
  
The pilots all stared in shock at the message. "He left," Wufei mutter softly. The others just nodded with him. Wasting no time Serena hurried  
  
and went to find him. Looking everywhere they couldn't find anyone name Duo asking for a flight or anything. "D***," Serena mutter. "Where  
  
the heck can he go," she asked annoyed. They spent the rest of the school day to find him yet they couldn't. Looking at the list of boys who  
  
has a long braid that was ever born and still they couldn't find him. Emailing back to Dr. J Serena was afraid this was one mission she would  
  
fail.  
  
Dr. J,  
  
We looked everywhere and yet we still can't find him. Where could he have gone? And why did he leave.  
  
Serena  
  
Serena sigh and continue to hack.  
  
The others were starting to worry. Duo would never leave without saying where. So what happen that made Duo want to leave they thought  
  
together.  
  
Serena,  
  
We do not know where he could have gone and the other question is private. So just try to find him. If you still can't find him later the mission  
  
is cancel. You guys will have to beat OZ with what group you have.  
  
Dr. J  
  
Serena sigh frustrated. They look everywhere. Was the boy good enough to hide even from them they all thought. They all push away the  
  
thought and concentrate on going home. Meeting in Heero's room they all sigh. Duo's room was clean and no one could find anything. Serena's  
  
laptop beep and Serena hurried to answer it thinking it was Dr. J  
  
Pilots,  
  
As you all have known I have left the mission or in other words cancel it. But then again that was never my mission. If you're wondering why  
  
I left and why the doctors didn't tell you is because my mission was different. My mission was too keep you guys from loosing the last of your  
  
humanity. Of course the way I did it made you guys all want to kill me. So I just did a favor and got out of your way. Oh and no point in  
  
finding me. You won't be able to.  
  
Duo  
  
Serena stared in shock at the screen not believing what just happen. "Oh...gods," she mutter. The others just stayed quiet and looked guilty at  
  
the floor. Not believing the email she hack into the his email. It was lock good and she couldn't find any way to get in. "What did we do," Quatre  
  
asked sadly. "Don't know," Trowa mutter.  
  
They all went to sleep that night sad and worry for their fellow pilot. Serena sigh. She should have known getting involved like this would cause  
  
some kind of pain among them. She had knew about Duo's pain and thought no more since they all had pains. She turn sideways on her bed.  
  
She had to do something before they all break up she thought. Grabbing her laptop she open Duo's email again. Replying to it she wrote...  
  
Duo,  
  
Is there somewhere I can meet you again to talk? No it's not about that mission of yours. It's something different. If you really did leave the  
  
pilots because you thought you are doing them a favor then come to the tower at midnight. Doesn't matter if you can make it or not please  
  
email me back  
  
Sere.  
  
She closed the email hoping that he would come. She sigh dejectedly a hour later. Laying back down she closed her eyes. Startled when a beeping  
  
noise went off. She jumped off the bed and rushed to the laptop.   
  
Sere,  
  
I guess I'll meet you there. Just make sure the others aren't with you.  
  
Duo  
  
Her heart lift. She was going to be able to talk to Duo. Looking at the clock she got read to leave for the tower. She quietly sneak away from  
  
her roommates and closed the door to the dorm softly. She walked to the tower. Arriving there around 11:45 she waited for Duo to show up.  
  
"Thanks for not taking the others with you," a voice spoke up when she arrived there. She turned around and nodded. Duo stood in the shadows  
  
and would have been able to sneak pass her if he wanted to. "So what did want to talk about then," he mutter stuffing his hands into his pocket.  
  
She shrugged. "Just stuff," she answer back. He sat down on the steps motioning her to do the same. "I know you didn't leave because of that,"  
  
she said after sitting down. He stiffen but relax again. "Really," he asked. "Then why did I leave," he asked continuing. "You left from the  
  
pain," she said softly. "Why," she asked. He snort. "That's something you'll have to find out on your own or just forget about it," he said back.  
  
"Because of me wasn't it," she asked a couple of minutes later. He sigh. "You're not going to forget about it are you," he asked. She shook  
  
her head no. After a couple of minutes of silence he finally nodded. "Why," she asked. "Because," he yelled. "Because you were accepted  
  
so easily. I spent so much time just to get Heero to at least say something else then Omae o korosu to me but you just came and they all treated  
  
you so nice," he said getting up and yelling at her. "I'm the one who's trying to keep them together and a little happy but no matter what I do  
  
I always end up making them mad," he said a tear slipping down. She got up and held him while he cried. "Why can't I ever do anything right,"  
  
he said quietly into her shirt. "But you can," she said quietly. "They're all at home worrying about you," she continue. "I don't believe you," his  
  
muffled voice said. "You're just saying that to get me back there," he continue. "Yes I am doing this to get you back but no I'm not lying," she  
  
said softly. "Why don't you go back there and see for yourself if you don't believe me," she said holding him at arms length. He....  
  
  
ok I'm ending there. Cuz I dunno if you want him to say yes or no. So I end there. So you get to pick hehe. Not much of a cliff hanger. Oh  
  
well. Just please review. and MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone. Hope you all have a happy time with your family.^_^ kind of sad tho huh??  
  
Well I just felt that Duo should have taken things into his own hands. heh oh and sorry if you think duo's too sad Oh and I would like atleast  
  
9 votes on yes or no. so please pick. BUT that doesn't mean you can't review. 


	11. NOTES REALLY IMPORTANT NOTES SO READ PLE...

Hi peoples. I need ATLEAST 8 more reviews on should Duo say yes or no?? pleaseeeeee review that chapter. And for some of you who  
  
don't get how Duo becomes like that. I might make another story leading to this one if u want. Yes the scouts will be in it. And I'm sorry for  
  
those of you who picked a couple. Do you want one?? if you do, do you want the same results?? Cuz Heero won and Quatre is going to be  
  
the brother. Duo and Wufei are going to be close friends and Trowa is pair with Quatre. If you want a couple that is the original result. BUT  
  
if you don't like it you can pick a new couple and stuff. But no matter what Trowa is pair with Quatre. So heres are the question.  
  
question one.....Do you want a couple?  
question two.....IF you want a couple what is the couple?   
question three.....IF you want a couple but don't want to choose do you want my original result??  
question four.....IS DUO GOING TO SAY AGREE WITH SERENA AND GO BACK?? OR NO??  
question five.....Do you want the scouts to be on Serena's side OR evil and they are with Darien??  
question six.....Am I getting annoying??? (lol you don't have to answer that I was just kidding)  
question seven(last one).....Do you want the rest of the story in one long chapter OR do you want it in small chapters so the fun can last longer??  
  
  
heheh sorry about the questions. But yeah I do need some answers if you don't mind. please number the question that you answer thanks. It  
  
will be a lot easier if you number the question u answer. 


	12. 

I'm back with the story. sorry its taking so long to take this next next chapter out next. This is NOT the last chapter Oh...and I guess I   
  
didn't make myself clear when I said should the scout be on darien's side or not. Well...I didn't think you guys would count the outers...But since   
  
SOOOO many ppl asked for them so I will put them all in here.  
  
last story  
  
*last time*  
  
"You're just saying that to get me back there," he continue. "Yes I am doing this to get you back but no I'm not lying," she  
  
said softly. "Why don't you go back there and see for yourself if you don't believe me," she said holding him at arms length. He....  
  
*now*  
  
.....He sigh. "Fine I'll go back for one day and if you can prove that they do need me more then to just threaten me then I'll stay. She smiled.  
  
they went back to her dorm and she dragged him to her bed. Pointing to the bed she smiled again and left the room closing it softly. Duo sigh  
  
but laid on her bed. He stared at the wall but slowly he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Serena smiled softly to herself. Laying down on  
  
the bed she went to sleep.  
  
Waking up early again Serena went to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the new day. She rubbed her face with a towel and went to go check  
  
on Duo. Seeing him awake on the bed she shushed him. Don't go out till I come in here to get you ok," she asked. He nodded. She smiled.  
  
Preparing a huge breakfast she woke up Heero and Trowa. Saving plenty for Duo when he came out later she put the extra on a plate for   
  
the others. Seeing them come in later she smiled at them and sat down to eat motioning them to do the same. Each took a plate and sat down  
  
around the table. No one spoke up a word instead they all look liked they didn't have enough sleep. Quatre looked at the extra food and broke  
  
down. Trowa comfort him while Wufei shot her a look clearing asking what the extra food is for. She shrugged. Putting the food on a plate  
  
she put it on the table making sure no one was taking pieces of it. Rushing to her room she dragged out a lump that just glared at her. She just  
  
smiled back at him. "Guess who guys," Serena said to the other pilots. They look questioning at her while she hid the person behind her. Stepping  
  
aside to let the others get a clear looked at him. Duo stood up straight and smiled a little at the pilots. Quatre perked up and ran to Duo giving  
  
him a hug that could break off someone's arm. Duo choked. "Qua....Quatre....let...go...of me," Duo said trying not to be strangle. He blushed  
  
but let go of Duo. The others gave him smiles. "Does that mean what you said in the email was a lie," Trowa asked. Duo shooked his head.  
  
"They why are you here," Heero spoked up. "Serena and I made a deal that's all," he said. She nodded. "What kind," Quatre asked looking a  
  
little better then before. "You guys don't need to know," he said. "So what are we going to do today," Duo asked changing the subject. The  
  
others shrugged. "Nothing," Serena spoke up. "Just tried to find you," she continue. "But you can decide what we're going to do," Serena said.  
  
He grinned making the others regret letting him pick. "Well.........how about the mall," he asked Serena slyly. She grinned and nodded. Taking  
  
Heero and Trowa she motion Duo to grab the other two out the door into the car. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei tried to get out of the gripped the two  
  
had on them as soon as they were grabbed. Quatre just follow the two without any problems. Duo let go of Quatre and grabbed Wufei with  
  
both of his hands and drag him into the car throwing him in there. Serena dragged Heero into the car letting Trowa go and grinned when Trowa  
  
sigh and follow Quatre into the car. Serena and Duo getting into the front locked all the doors. Serena gave them a peace sign turned on the  
  
engine and drove. Duo hung onto the seat for dear life as soon as Serena drove off. The others just forgot about leaving hang onto anything from  
  
dying. Serena slowed down and drove at a normal pace grinning at the boys who were flatten around the car. "Get...off...me," Heero mutter  
  
to Wufei who had landed on Heero during the drive. Arriving at mall the boys got off and almost kissed the ground even Heero. Almost. "You're  
  
not driving again," Duo mumble from the floor. "Oh well at least we made it," Serena said grinning. "Hn," Heero said after he got his emotions  
  
under control. Serena walk towards the mall ignoring the stares and catcalls she got from the boys and the glares she got from the boys. The  
  
pilots all scowl at the boys and glared back at the girls who finally notice the five good looking boys following the girl. The boys hurried when the  
  
first girls walked towards them. Serena looked back at them and grinned. "Aww, are you guys having trouble," Serena asked laughing when  
  
a girl manage to attach themself to Quatre while Trowa glared at the girl. Quatre blushed and tried to get out of her gripped. But the girl hung  
  
on tighter. Trowa frowned at the girl move to help his lover when Serena stopped him. Walking calmly up to the girl she took her hands and  
  
held on tight until the girl gasped from the pain. Serena let go and watch as Quatre thanked her. The girl who had hung onto Quatre had blond  
  
hair just like her and blue eyes. She was pouting since her catch got away. She sigh and got up. Going up to Serena she tried to slap her but  
  
missed when Serena blocked. "Why don't you just go back where you came from b****," Serena said calming. "Why should I," she said laughing.  
  
"Come on here there's five cute looking boys and you think I'm just going to let them go like that," she asked slyly. "After getting hurt from you  
  
I think they should somehow repay for hurting me," she said winking at the guys. They all back away from the girl.(guess who that girl is!!!!!!!  
  
you know her) She pout again but made a move to grabbed Trowa who was closest but Serena got in the way and slap her hand away. "Besides,"  
  
three of my friends don't have boyfriends yet and I think they will like you a lot," she said looking them up and down. Quatre blushed while the  
  
others ignored her and watch to see what Serena would do. She calmly reached out and slap the girl with such force that she fell to the floor  
  
and made the onlookers wince. From the crowd two girls ran towards the blond girl and help her up. "OMG, are you ok Mina," the raven hair  
  
one asked.  
  
  
OHOHOHOHOH well now you know who they are!!! heh you got the few new ppl in the story. Other then Letting u guys know that the  
  
outers will be in here and having the stories in chapters u guys know nothing more heheh. Well other then Duo said yes. ^_^ aren't I mean??  
  
Oh and I got the next chapter out already heheh anyone feel like reviewing now?? cuz if I don't get reviews say byebye to story. heh 


	13. 

Ok next chapter ppl. yes a sad sad sad ending. NO happy one unless alot as for one  
  
*last time*  
  
Two other girls who were standing in a crowd watching them and ran to help the girl when she land on the flood. "OMG, are you ok Mina,"   
  
the raven hair one asked.  
  
*now*  
  
Mina nodded but held her check. With the help of the other two she pointed at the boys. "I thought they were cute enough for us," she said happily.  
  
The other three smiled. "You're right," the brunett hair one said happily. "They are soooooo cute," she said sighing. "Idiots," Serena mutter.  
  
"Hello you forgot that we should get a say in this," Duo said. The blue hair girl grinned (Ok so they are ooc oppies). "Not really, if you want   
  
to go or not doesn't matter since we will take you boys by force or not," the raven hair one. Serena ignored them and push past them. "Lets  
  
go shopping and ignore this weird people," she said leaving. The boys nodded and follow. Six hours later 47 stores and 14 bags full of stuff the  
  
pilots all drove home happy they got away from the mall of he**(not a bad word but for those who think it is). Bringing up 9 bags that belong  
  
to her she let the pilots rest around the living room with their own bag. "So are we going to stay here and continue to wait for a new mission  
  
or should we just do something about it," Wufei spoke up. The other shrug. "Well there's nothing to do," Trowa mutter. "True," Serena said  
  
when they walked in. "But it's going to be christmas soon and don't you guys want to celebrate a little bit," she asked. "Here," Duo asked. "No,"  
  
she said. "At this house that I know," she said. "But we're not allow to leave the school," Heero put in. "Well the doctors said nothing about not  
  
being about to leave," she shot back. "True," Duo said. He suddenly grinned. "Sure why not," he said happily. "Good then we move first thing  
  
tomorrow or we can move now," she said. "The house is already fully stock and there is a maid or two keeping it clean for us," she said. "Us,"  
  
Quatre asked. "The doctors didn't tell you did they," she asked. They shook their head. "Well they brought this house for us and funish it to  
  
our liking. It's for when we want to relax and I guess they forgot to tell you guys about it," she said shrugging. Duo jump up and grinned. "Wow,  
  
our own house that we didn't need to pay for," he said happily. "Let's move now then," Duo said dragging Wufei, and Quatre out of the dorm.  
  
They all sigh but did as told. Ten minutes later they move almost everything into Serena's and Quatre's car. "Two of you come over to my car  
  
and two of you go with Quatre," Serena said. Nodding Duo and Heero got into her car and drove off signaling the others to follow her. Another  
  
half hour past and they finally stop in front of a two story house with a nice looking lawn an a huge garden that they could see in the back.  
  
Ok I'm ending it there. more reviews please. 


	14. 

ok backie with this fic. I just made a website and would really really love to have some ppl to go and check it out and sign my guestbook.  
  
its at www.geocities.com/destinygirl1417  
  
*Last time*  
  
Nodding Duo and Heero got into her car and drove off signaling the others to follow her. Another half hour past and they finally stop in front   
  
of a two story house with a nice looking lawn an a huge garden that they could see in the back.  
  
*now*  
  
As soon as Serena got off 2 men and 3 women had already came out of the house awaiting their new masters. The women curtsied while the  
  
men bow at the pilots. Serena smiled and pushed the boys into the house. It looked larger inside then outside. It had 10 bedrooms and 4  
  
bathrooms upstairs with a huge dining room with a beautiful crystal chandelier. The kitchen was also pretty big with 3 cooks and different  
  
cutting boards, and knifes hanging on the wall. The three cooks were nice and friendly. "I'm hungry," Duo said out loud. The three women  
  
laugh and drag Duo to the stove to get a snack.  
  
Serena ditching the pilots headed upstairs to the two rows of door looking for her own. Inside it was black and silver with a bookcase, a walk  
  
in closest, a dresser, a desk, a balcony, a huge bed, and some other small essentails. Leaning against the closed door she sigh.   
  
*flash back*  
  
A small girl around the age of three was holding her parents hand. She giggled as she let go and ran around the park.  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
She fingered her necklace. It was a heart shape locket that held a picture of three people. Shaking her head she looked at the bookcase for  
  
any good books to read. She frowns as she skim threw the books. It was all information books. She grabbed her keys that she left by the door  
  
and exit the room.  
  
She looked around for Heero and Trowa. She sigh again when she only found Heero. "Heero," she called. "Come with me to the bookstore  
  
to get more books," she asked. He nodded. Duo perked up. "I want to come to," he yelled. Heero sigh. "Fine," Heero mumble. She grabbed  
  
Heero and Duo and out the door they went. "Shot gun," Duo called. "Aw, no fair," Serena said. "I'll drive then," she said after a second thought.  
  
Without waiting for a reply she got into the driver's side and started the engine. The boys got in and held on tightly not wanted to experience  
  
the same drive they took last time. Giving Duo a peace sign she press down hard and the boys flew backwards. She laughed and off they  
  
went for the bookstore.  
  
She looked around the stores for any books that caught her eyes while the two boys sigh and followed her around. "I shouldn't have agree to  
  
come here," Duo mutter. "Hn," Heero answer back. Duo caught the book before it hit him in the face. "What was that for," Duo asked. "I'm  
  
taking it. Be a doll and carry that for me," she said not looking back at them. Over the next hour or so the boys tried to balance books while  
  
catching new ones. The manager whimper every time a book went sailing in the air. After done with the book store instead of going home  
  
like she had said she drove to the mall. "Aw, did we have to come here again," Duo asked. "Yes," she said going into a furniture store. Buying  
  
a huge glass case(the kinds that are used to show off stuff) with a close door she left after giving the people her address to send the case too.  
  
Going into another store she picked out plenty of crystal things and carefully carried them out to the car.(ok I'm really lazy right now so I'm just  
  
going to make it general) A couple of hours later they arrived home and help her carried the stuff into her room. Thanking the boys she  
  
put away the books and left the crystals stuff in a corner.   
  
Sitting on the bed she hum a tone and almost overlooked the beeping sound. Quickly she opened up her laptop.  
  
Cosmos,  
  
It seems like Oz had five other assassins that we overlooked. I will send the info later so you may exterminate them. They are the best assassins  
  
in there so be careful. Remember to tell the pilots about it and not do it alone.  
  
Dr. J  
  
Opening the next letter that came with the first she frown.   
  
Here's the information that you will need to get rid of the five assassins.  
  
Name: Darien  
Age: 22  
Origin: Japan  
Description: Black hair, blue eyes, 6'2, 173lbs  
Specialties: Killing  
  
Name: Amy  
Age:18  
Origin: Japan  
Description: Blue hair, blue eyes, 5'7, 145lbs  
Specialties: Scheming  
  
Name: Lita  
Age: 19  
Origin: Japan  
Description: brown hair, green eyes, 5'9, 167lbs  
Specialties: Fighting and Killing  
  
Name: Mina  
Age: 18  
Origin: Japan  
Description: blond hair, blue eyes, 5'8, 154lbs  
Specialties: Attacking  
  
Name: Raye  
Age: 18  
Origin: Japan  
Description: Raven black hair, violet eyes, 5'8 152lbs  
Specialties: Scheming, attacking, and killing  
  
  
  
Heh so I'm ending it there how u like?? well...now u know they are on the bad side!!! hehe. 


End file.
